


安魂曲

by MadMirror



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror





	安魂曲

纤细而微凉的手指爬上了卡尔萨斯的胸口，像柔软的藤蔓攀着冰冷的岩石。它们像是有所渴求地带着一点刻意的重量，让他感到轻微的压力。然而那仍然是愉悦的，因为在死寂的黑暗中萦绕着若有若无的温暖香味，那是她身上的气息。  
他知道这不是梦，死者不会做梦。但他也知道这绝非现实。  
“走开，娑娜。你已经死了。”卡尔萨斯不耐烦地说。  
胸口的重量骤然消失了，幽暗的房间里没有人声。他睁开眼睛，面无表情地盯着天花板，良久，又闭上眼睛叹了一口气。“我很抱歉……你还在那里吗，女孩？”  
眼睑的遮盖让他只能看到黑暗。今晚没有月光，但卡尔萨斯不在乎这个，他闭着眼睛和睁眼的时候都没什么两样——他总能看见生者无法看见的东西，在墓地这种地方，那些东西几乎就是一切。然而此刻他什么也看不到，眼前只有浓重的黑暗，他不愿把头转向窗外，那里有埋葬娑娜的墓园。  
无人应答，当然不可能有。卡尔萨斯嘲笑了自己一番，很快又被困意淹没，而当他再次几乎睡着的时候，那只手又出现了。这次它悄悄钻进了他的手心里。  
卡尔萨斯猛地捏紧了它，睁开眼睛看向身边。这不是梦，而且比任何现实——娑娜死后他所眼看着的现实——都要真切的多。他看见她就躺在自己身边，微笑的面容离他只有几厘米，她青绿的眼瞳像猫似的，薄荷色的长发流水般地从赤裸的肩头披散下来。他捏着她柔软的小手，像是要捏碎它，他直勾勾地盯着她的脸。  
卡尔萨斯自诩比任何人都更了解死者，因此他不想说什么，事实上，娑娜活着的时候他也并不经常对她说话。她凝望着他，卡尔萨斯知道娑娜的确是死了，毫无悬念，但这就是她，不会有错。她轻轻挣脱卡尔萨斯捏着她的手，伸手去抚摸他的脸，白皙的手指划过巫妖永远不可能有表情的面容，一路向下。  
卡尔萨斯再次抓住了她的手，他很用力，毫不怜惜，几乎能听到骨节作响的声音。娑娜的脸上现出几分痛苦的神色，那双绿色的大眼睛里隐隐有了泪光，但她嘴角仍然挂着温柔的笑意。卡尔萨斯突然烦躁起来，他一个翻身把她压在了下面，捏着她细弱的右手腕按在枕头上。  
“你回来了，但你终究会再次，并且是永远地离开。我不是生者，但也并非死者，我永远、永远也无法和你处于一个世界里。你不该回来，你为什么要回来？”  
他俯视着她，低声吼道。  
娑娜看了他一会，缓缓抬起左手抚摸他的脸，然后一把勾住他的脖子拉下来，他猝不及防地撞在她柔软的嘴唇上。这一刻卡尔萨斯得到了回答，他也终于承认自己是长久期待着这一刻的——再次亲吻她，虽然她的嘴唇和身体一样冰凉，虽然在她的舌尖与他的相互交缠之时他尝到了浓重的悲哀的味道，但这都没关系。重要的是这一刻他们在一起。  
卡尔萨斯急切地亲吻着她，他放开了她的手腕，转而几乎野蛮地抓住了她的头发。娑娜发出一声痛苦的抽气声，然而她抱住了他的腰，更加用力地贴紧了他。卡尔萨斯感觉到她的乳房紧紧压在他的胸口上，他毫无悬念地硬了，只是他也能感到在那柔软的胸脯之下并没有心脏的跳动。娑娜觉察了他身体的变化，她瑟缩了一下，和他的脸拉开一点距离，露出一个神秘的微笑。 她的身上萦绕着一丝神秘的香气，他觉得有些熟悉，却记不起是什么。  
他低头亲吻她的脖子，锁骨， 一只手伸到她的腰间去解衣带。娑娜却把他的手推开，她自己解开了那繁复的结，像一条洁白的鱼一样从水蓝色的衣裙里游出来。她把衣服扔到一边，然后一把把卡尔萨斯推倒，翻身骑在了他腰上。  
卡尔萨斯有些头晕目眩，他想起娑娜上一次这样做还是他们乐队的全瓦罗兰巡回演出，到祖安城的那个夜晚。那时娑娜把头发染成了血红色，演出结束后所有人的衣服几乎都被疯狂的歌迷撕成碎片，据说那天祖安差点出动军队。他们在庆功宴上喝得日月无光，吵得天翻地覆，到最后卡尔萨斯那价值千金的喉咙都差点废掉。他拖着小半条命回到卧室，刚要关上门却被人强行推开闯进来撞进他怀里，扯着他的领子贴上来拼命亲，然后干净利落地把他揪到床上推倒了。借着月光他看清了她头发上那血红色的光芒，赤裸肩头上的黑色彩绘，以及那双绿松石般的，狡黠却依然温柔的眼睛……她骄傲地笑着，那一刻他感觉到从未有过的生命力像白热的火焰一般席卷了他，灌满了他，把他心里那些有关诅咒与死亡的阴暗角落全都烧成灰烬，连在表演到高潮时疯狂的歌迷掀起的声浪几乎震碎房顶的时刻也无法比拟。  
他知道自己又陷入了无用的回忆，但他没法停止。一想到那都已经是久远的过去，那时候娑娜还活着，她几乎令他感到自己似乎也是活着的。而现在，卡尔萨斯只能感到是两个死人贴在一起，渴求的分明不是生命。他自己也不知道是什么，浓重的悲哀就要将他压垮。娑娜俯下身，在黑暗中凝视着他，脸上的表情像是安抚又像是怜悯，卡尔萨斯能感到自己勃起的那个东西紧贴着她的小腹。而当她伸手抓住它揉搓的时候，快感和绝望像一把沉重的锤子，几乎瞬间就压碎了他的心。那急切的渴望，卡尔萨斯不会将其比作将死之人的绝处逢生，相反那更像是忍受了生命漫长折磨的人扑向死亡，是欲望，更是解脱。此刻她正是他所有的欲望和唯一的解脱。  
她微微抬起腰，把他缓慢地放进自己身体里，那里湿润而柔软，他毫无阻力地挤了进去。当她发出一声满足的叹息并颤抖着抓紧了他的肩膀时，卡尔萨斯蓦然想起了她身上那种特别的香气是什么——那是他亲手种满墓园的接骨木花。他在阴翳中看到她的胸口心脏部位有一个暗红色的疤痕。他伸手去抚摸她的背后，细腻的皮肤上有一块粗糙的凸起，那是被刺穿的伤疤，很小，但也已经足够让卡尔萨斯回想起他永远不想回想起的场景。此刻他在她身下，在她温暖的内部，他们就像从未分离过以后也不会分离那样做爱，但他正一刻不停地被和失去她那天同样的的悲伤袭击。如果他有表情的话一定几乎快要哭出来了——他想念她，想念每一个不可替代的她，因为五杀团再也不会有键盘手，联盟再也不会有琴瑟仙女，而卡尔萨斯再也不会有娑娜。虽然他深知自己是不死者，但他昏了头地不愿去想终有一天娑娜会离开他。结果就是他无法承受一个必然的现实。  
不要去想，不要去想。他告诫自己。他扶着她的腰肢的双手不知不觉使上了力气，骨瘦如柴的死白色手指深深陷入柔嫩的肌肤，面无表情的脸像是死神——有很多传闻说卡尔萨斯其实是死神的化身，但他自己知道，如果他是死神，早好几年他就会把娑娜带到自己身边，而事实上他只是生死之间永恒的困兽。这让他的孤独无可救药，非生即死的凡人不能陪伴他，然而娑娜还是让他在无尽的折磨中得到片刻安宁，像是永恒长夜里一个短暂的甜梦。此刻这个本应已经醒来的梦回到了卡尔萨斯的黑夜里，她湿润的眼睛微微张开，染上了情欲的色彩却依然纯洁动人。他感到悲哀，她曾是一首生命之歌，她能治愈一切，是自己的反面，然而此刻他却发觉两人是如此相似：同样的苍白，同样的绝望，如同燃烧过后的死灰。  
但那毕竟是她。卡尔萨斯不敢去看，他用力把她拉下来，紧紧搂着她，翻身把她再次压在身下。他把头埋在她的胸前，贴着那个本应该有心跳声的地方。他们已经贴近得不能更贴近，肌肤相亲，呼吸相闻，他们用尽全力抱住对方，卡尔萨斯的手把娑娜的肩膀按出了青紫的痕迹，然而这完全不够——到底要怎样才能留住这一刻，究竟做什么才能让她回来，真正的回来，永不离开？他愿为此付出生命（如果他有的话），而这世上不存在这样简单的交易。娑娜不再拥有让他感到活着的力量了，她能带来的唯有令他痛彻心扉的回忆，已经没有再纠缠的理由，他自己也很奇怪为何还是对她如此着迷，到底出于什么原因？他发狠地在她体内冲刺，试图用尽全力把这一刻所有的感受烙印在脑海里，“我真想听你的声音……一次也好。”  
她只是哀伤地亲吻着他的额头，她当然不能。卡尔萨斯甚至为此嫉妒那些召唤师。  
高潮来临的一刻，在被无比巨大的快感席卷的同时，卡尔萨斯也感到自己突然被同样巨大的悲凉吞噬，想要哭泣却无法流出眼泪。他倒在她的胸口喘息，然后侧过身把她抱在怀里。他怀抱着那温暖的风，飘散的灵魂，倏忽即逝的幻象，深知已经无计可施，不存在任何办法能够将她留住。直到娑娜抬起脸对卡尔萨斯微笑，他才注意到，她的眼角也早就有泪水滑落了。  
他突然知道了那个原因。因为无论她短暂的存在给他漫长的余生带来多少孤独和伤痛，他永不后悔。

“我很高兴你能来看我。你知道的，就算你不变回原来的样子我也一样高兴。”  
“收回我的话，我也许没有我想象的那么了解死亡。因为你不可能在地狱，多可惜，否则我终会在那儿见到你。”  
“好啦，这下永远不会有人知道安魂曲是你写的了。我一直不太明白，为什么你会写出那种致命的音乐？我不了解你，宝贝，我其实不了解你——孤独，疼痛，黑暗，我们是相似的，我却不曾发现。很遗憾我再也没有这个机会了。”  
“抱歉让你一个人呆着，那么久。”  
当然没有任何回应，让这看起来像是自言自语，但他知道她在听。

而那一刻终于到来。屋里的东西渐渐从黑暗中显现出模糊的轮廓，天空的颜色从墨黑变成深灰紫。没有清新的空气，没有鸟鸣，甚至看不到太阳，暗影岛的破晓与一天中的其他时刻并无太大分别，这里永远笼罩着灰色的浓雾。但即使如此，夜也已经结束，不用看卡尔萨斯就知道娑娜走了，她温暖的气息已经散去。接骨木花悲哀的香味还在黑暗中停留，如同那首安魂曲最后的余韵，要不了多久，它也将消散殆尽。  
卡尔萨斯捧起她的脸，那双青绿的眼睛睁得大大的，却早已失去了神采，渐渐黯淡。他凝望着她，凝望着那张脸上的血色褪尽，变得彻底苍白，然后迅速枯萎，软玉温香转眼成为一具冰冷的干尸，散落在一旁的衣裙也变成了萎败的碎片。他平静地在那骷髅的额头印下一个吻，把它紧紧搂在胸前。  
“安息吧，女孩。”  
卡尔萨斯叹息般的低语在空气中消散。娑娜死于一年前的今天，而他知道，这次才是真正的永别。

END


End file.
